L'apprentie détective
by EdogawaNazo
Summary: Une histoire entre Edogawa Conan et Kudô Shinichi ! Conan ferra tout pour se rappeler de qui il était. Grâce a l'aide de Shinichi.
1. Chapitre 1 Edogawa Conan, Kudô Shinichi

- L'apprentie Détective - Chapitre 1 : Edogawa Conan et Kudô Shinichi

* * *

><p>Dans un petit appartement, situé au-dessus d'une agence de détective, dormait tranquillement un petit garçon. Du moins, jusqu'au doux chuchotement d'une fille à l'oreille du petit garçon qui commençait à peine de se réveiller.<p>

Il ouvrit ses grand yeux d'enfant avant d'apercevoir la fille en question qui l'avait réveillé de son profond sommeil.

- Conan-kun, on va être en retard si tu ne te réveille pas maintenant. Chuchotait doucement la fille d'une voix tendre.

Le dénommé Conan se leva pour mieux observer la scène, tout en gardant ses jambes bien au chaud dans son lit. Puis jeta un rapide coup d'œil au réveil qui affichait "7:50". Effectivement, il allait être en retard. D'un bond, il se mit debout avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille.

- R-Ran-neechan, pourquoi tu ne ma pas réveillé plus tôt !?

Elle répondit simplement par un "Tu étais tellement mignon en train de dormir, que j'ai pas osé te réveiller". Conan, soupira légèrement en fessant attention à ce que Ran ne l'entend pas. Il mit ses lunettes avant de rejoindre le salon et manger. Le petit garçon "au lunettes" maintenant, remarqua le silence pesant dans la pièce. Il en déduisit tout simplement, que le vieux Kogoro était surement sur une affaire plus ou moins compliqué. Mais au moins, il ne devait pas entendre ces jacassement dès le matin, ce qui le mit en quelque sorte de bonne humeur. Même si cela ne se voyait pas, voir jamais sur son petit visage d'enfant. La sonnette retentit dans le silence, Ran était dans sa chambre, et était surement très occupée pour ne pas aller ouvrir.

- Conan-kun ! Tu peux aller ouvrir s'il-te-plait ?

- Oui ! Répondit-il simplement.

Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée en se demandant bien qui cela pouvait être à une heure pareille. Bien sûr, sa ne pouvaient ni être Kogoro, ni être Sonoko. Kogoro serait rentrer directement, et Sonoko serait rentrer avec un grand "BONJOUUUR!". Au lieu de continuer de se poser des questions, il alla simplement ouvrir la porte. La première fois, il vit des jambes, donc pour lui, sa devait être quelqu'un de grand. Et à en juger le pantalon bleu clair, sa ne pouvait être qu'un lycéen de Teitan. Puis en levant la tête il y vit quelqu'un lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à quelque détail près. Stupéfait, le jeune Conan en resta sur place.

- Yô, petit ! Tu peux me laisser entrer ? Je suis l'ami d'enfance de Ran.

- S-Shinichi !? Pouvait-on entendre de la chambre de la jeune fille, encore dans sa chambre.

- Ran, tu est en retard tu sait ! Cria le grand lycéen.

- T'occupe pas, va plutôt aider Conan-kun à s'habiller si tu veux te rendre utile !

Le petit garçon à lunettes laissa déjà Shinichi derrière en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. Il n'avait rien à faire avec lui. Alors qu'il allait refermer la porte de sa "chambre". Qui n'est pas la sienne, mais celle qu'il partage avec Kogoro. Une main retint la porte.

- Je vais pas te laisser faire, si je ne t'aide pas, c'est moi qui vais passer un sale quart d'heure. Fit remarquer le soit disant Shinichi.

Le lycéen ressemblant fort à Conan, ouvrit la porte en grand avant même que le petit garçon n'ai eu le temps de donner son avis et rentra complètement avant de la refermée. Tout en prenant Conan par la taille et de le poser sur le lit, comme un petit enfant de 5 ans qui ne saurait pas encore s'habiller. Or, ce n'était pas le cas de Conan. Il sait très bien se débrouillé tout seul. Le lycéen se tourna ensuite vers la commode, ouvrit un tiroir, puis un autre, jusqu'à trouver les affaires du garçon. Il ne le laissa même pas choisir ses vêtements qu'il en sortit un petit pantalon gris, avec un pull bleu comportant une capuche et souffla un "Parfait." Surtout que, depuis quelque jours, la température avait chuter et commençait à faire très froid.

- Je peux m'habiller tout seul. S'exclama Conan en prenant les vêtement que Shinichi lui avait choisit avant d'allé dans son coin pour se changer.

Surpris par la réaction et le comportement du petit garçon, Shinichi le laissa faire et attendit qu'il eu finit pour se présenter au petit garçon.

Une fois fini et que Conan était "sortit" de sont petit coin, le lycéen se présenta.

- Je m'appelle Kudô Shinichi, Détective Lycéen. Et toi ?

- Edogawa Conan.

- Edogawa..?

- Demande à Ran-neechan si tu veux en savoir plus.

C'est ainsi que cette courte discutions se finit. Conan pris sont petit cartable de petite section et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrer, prêt à enfilé ses chaussures rouge. Tout autant que Ran qui venait tout juste de finir.

- Puisqu'on est prêt, on fonce ! S'élança Shinichi, prêt à dévalé les marches d'escaliers.

Ce que fit aussi Ran, ils descendirent tout les deux les marches d'escaliers aussi vite que la lumière, alors que le petit Conan, avait bien du mal à les descendre aussi vite, autant que de les suivre.

- Dit Ran, je sais que tu m'avais déjà parler de se môme, mais j'aimerais en savoir plus. Questionna Shinichi à Ran tout deux déjà loin de Conan sans s'en rendre compte.

- Conan-kun ? On la retrouvé par terre devant notre agence, il dit s'appeler Edogawa Conan, du moins c'est tout dont se qu'il se rappelle, et qu'il vient d'un parc d'attractions, Tropical Land, là où il se serait réveiller tout seul derrière une remise. Il se dit "abandonné" pour je ne sais quel raison. Il est très distant, et ne joue quasiment pas avec les enfant, il est tout le temps plonger dans ses pensés et garde toujours la même expression sur son visage, triste et seul.

- Une enquête à résoudre !

- Shinichi ! Laisse le tranquille ! Tu jouera au détective plus tard.

- T'es pas drôle Ran.

- Je viens de remarquer, quand Conan est arrivé, il avait une grande veste sur lui, pas à sa taille. A part sa chemise blanche et son short gris qui lui allait comme un gant. Quand je lui ai demander, il ma simplement répondu qu'il ne savait pas. Un silence se fit par Ran qui observa silencieusement Shinichi avant de continuer. Tu est sûr que ce n'est pas ton frère ? Lança-t-elle.

- M-Mon frère !? Je suis désolé, mais j'ai jamais eu de frère, puis mes parents m'aurait prévenu, même si j'avais eu un frère, je ne pense pas qu'ils l'auraient abandonné au parc. Qui plus est, son nom est Edogawa, et moi Kudô, ce qui n'est pas possible. Pas du tout !

- Dommage, pourtant il te ressemble comme deux goutte d'eau. Surtout qu'on dirait toi enfant sans ses lunettes. Se mit à ricaner Ran en repensant à des images de Conan sans ses lunettes.

- Je sais, je sais. On a perdu le gosse ! Interrompit-il pour changer de sujet.

Shinichi, retourna sur ses pas en disant à Ran de rester la où elle était. Il vit un petit bonhomme sur le sol presque en larmes. Il se précipita vers lui en reconnaissant le petit enfant. Il le prit par la taille avant de le mettre sur ses épaules.

- Ne pleure pas, tu est un homme non ?

Un petit "oui" se fit entendre. Conan se cachait le visage avec sa capuche et en posant sa tête sur les cheveux du dernier. Il avait eu peur. Il les a vu s'éloigner de plus en plus sans pouvoir les rattraper. Ce qui lui rappela un mauvais souvenir dont il ne se souviens pas lui-même.

Quand ils furent auprès de Ran, elle voulait lui poser des questions, mais vu l'attitude de Conan dont elle n'avait jamais vu, elle décida de se taire et de lui demander a son détective qu'après que Conan soit partit.

* * *

><p>Je suis enfin arriver à écrire se chapitre ! Cette idée me trotte depuis un certain temps, et j'avais beaux l'écrire, je ne trouvais pas comment la mettre en forme. Cette fois-ci, j'ai essayé de faire un gros effort pour la correction u^u<p>

Note : Conan est au début de ses 5 ans dans cet fiction unu


	2. Chapitre 2 : L'enquête, le commencement

- L'apprentie Détective - Chapitre 2 : L'enquête, le commencement.

* * *

><p>- Shinichi ! Explique-moi ! Suppliait Ran.<p>

- Non, c'est quelque chose que je doit régler part moi-même !

- Je veux juste savoir pourquoi il était dans cet état !

- Si tu insiste...Il a simplement eu peur, on s'est trop éloignés et d'après-moi, sa a dû réveiller un de ses anciens souvenirs, pas très bon à ce que j'ai pu en voir.

- Donc il se rappelle ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. Bon, Sa te dis de passer chez moi après les cours ? Avec Conan évidemment !

- Tu a quelque chose derrière la tête n'est ce pas ?

- P-pas du tout ! B-bon le cour commence !

Shinichi retourna à sa place habituelle. Ils avaient déjà déposés Conan tout à l'heure. Il n'avait toujours aucune expression comme une coquille vide et avait arrêté de pleurer depuis un bon moment. Ran avait harcelé Shinichi pour lui raconter, elle peut être vraiment têtu des fois. Le cours des deux lycéens se passa sans problèmes. Sur le chemin du retour, pour chercher Conan, ils virent la prof, qui avait l'air de les attendre. Conan, était seul, dans le jardin, tandis que Ran et Shinichi, discutèrent avec la prof, devant le portail. Elle se plaignait que se dernier ne discutait jamais avec les autres enfants. Jamais un mot. Bon, il avait été "_choquer_" par le début de cet journée et n'avait forcément aucune envie de parler.

Conan était là, dans le jardin, en train d'attendre. Sa journée n'avait pas été l'une de ses meilleurs. Il avait beau essayé de réfléchir sur qui il était, il n'y arrivait pas, à part un mal de tête. Plusieurs enfants étaient venus vers lui pour lui parler. Mais il ne disait rien. Ce qui, déplut à plusieurs enfant, qui décidèrent de le laisser seul. Quand il se sortit de ses pensés, Ran était là. Ainsi que Shinichi.

- Conan-kun, sa ne te dérange pas qu'on aille chez Shinichi ?

Conan fit non de la tête. Il sentit qu'on le prenait par la taille, et une fois de plus, déposé sur les épaules de Kudô. Il essaya de se plaindre. Il pouvait marcher. Mais aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Il se taisa donc simplement. Mais sur le chemin, ils rencontrèrent Megure. Avec lui, une voiture de patrouille à coté.

- M-Megure-keibu ? Fit remarquer le lycéen.

- Ah, Shinichi-kun, je te cherchais justement. On a besoin de toi sur la scène du crime. Kogoro n'arrive pas à le résoudre. Soupira Megure.

- Je viens tout de suite ! Ran, on ira chez moi après, j'ai une enquête à résoudre ! s'excita se dernier.

Shinichi, déposa Conan au sol, et monta dans le siège avant de la voiture. Tandis que Ran et Conan, montèrent dans les sièges de derrière. Ran n'osa pas regarder Conan de face après l'incident. Donc, personne ne parlait pendant tout le trajet. Ils arrivèrent devant un immeuble. La scène du crime se serait passer sur le toit de l'immeuble. Les jeunes ados ainsi que Megure et Conan, rejoignirent la scène du crime, où se trouvait aussi Kogoro.

- Papa ! S'exclama Ran.

- Hihi, même Môri ne peux pas résoudre une enquête ! Ricana Shinichi.

- La ferme le gamin ! Râla le pauvre Kogoro critiqué.

- Hum. Venons dans le bref du sujet. La victime se nomme Hiroshi Nayami, 28 ans.

Shinichi c'était déjà précipiter vers le corps. Il semblait être tombé du toit. On peux croire sa comme un suicide, mais Megure a affirmer que la victime est tomber sur le dos, qui plus est, il y'a une trace de blessure au niveau de la poitrine gauche, comme si il avait été poignarder. Ainsi que des témoins ont vu une autre personne du haut de l'immeuble quand la victime est tomber. Shinichi observa le corps. C'était juste une pauvre victime. L'arme du crime n'est évidemment pas là. Ran regardait la scène de loin. Elle n'avait pas envie de voir un cadavre. Mais Conan, lui, en fit tout le contraire. Il se rapprocha du même niveau que Shinichi pour regarder le corps inanimé et sans vie. Kogoro, pris Conan par le col de son pull et il se sentit partir du sol.

- Gamin, ce genre de chose n'est pas fait pour un enfant ! Expliqua-t-il en éloignant Edogawa plus loin, vers Ran.

- Bon, nous avons 3 suspect. Les voici, Hiroshi Aoi. 27 ans. Kayaki Iro. 30 ans. et Takero Mirena 28 ans. Ils ont tous un mobile.

Shinichi soupira. Il alla voir Conan et lui demanda un service. Celui ci accepta sans remord. Il n'avait que sa à faire. Quand Conan eu fini, il chuchota à l'oreille de Shinichi. Se dernier sourit, satisfait.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Le coupable

- L'Apprentie Détective - Chapitre 3 : Le coupable.

* * *

><p>- Je connais le coupable. Annonça calmement Shinichi.<p>

- C'est vrai !? S'exclama Megure.

- Dépêchez-vous, j'ai autre chose à faire ! Rétorqua Takero Mirena.

- J'aimerais d'abord connaitre leur mobile, Megure-keibu.

- Oui, Hiroshi Aoi, elle savait que son mari la trompait. Takero Mirena, elle est l'ex de la victime. Tandis que la victime fessait du chantage à Kayaki Iro si elle ne lui donnait pas de l'argent chaque mois et apparemment, en problème financier. Et aucun ont un Alibi correct.

Shinichi, murmura un "_J'en était sur._" Seul Conan avait pu l'entendre. Il n'attendit pas, et montra du doigt le coupable, c'est à dire, "Takero Mirena". Ébahit, elle se défendit, demanda des preuves. Megure, demanda la déduction du détective, sûrement exact, malgré que Megure, se fessait voler la vedette par un simple lycéen détective. Le lycéen, tapota la tête du petit garçon à lunettes avant de commencer sa déduction.

- C'est lui, qui m'a aider. Affirma-t-il.

Conan, n'avait pas apprécier qu'on le traite de la sorte, il était petit, mais ce n'était pas la peine de le traiter comme un gamin, même si il en était un.

- Je demande des preuves !

- La preuve..est dans votre botte !

La jeune femme "_coupable_", resta un moment choquer.

- Conan. Disait Shinichi, avec un sang-froid incroyable.

Sur ses mot, Conan se dirigea vers Takero et retira avec un mouchoir, l'arme du crime cachée. Une bonne cachette, mais pas quand un petit enfant peux voir à l'intérieur d'une botte étant donné sa taille. Un silence ce fit quand Conan avait retiré le couteau ensanglanté. La jeune femme n'attendit pas un instant et pris le couteau des mains du jeune enfant. Se dernier se rapprocha pour essayer de le récupérer en vain. Cet arme était la preuve du crime, que Shinichi lui avait demandé. La meurtrière, poussa le jeune gamin à lunettes hors de son champ de vision avec son bras, malheureusement, le bras avec lequel elle tenait le couteau avait toucher le pauvre garçon au bras gauche. Edogawa resta un moment à terre, surpris. Les Mouri c'étaient précipités vers le petit garçon. Takero, surprise, recula. De peur. Elle s'effondra par se qu'elle avait simplement fait et murmura.

- S-se n'est pas ma faute...C-c'est de sa faute. J-j'ai juste voulut protéger Aoi de se monstre..

- Mirena ! S'exclama Aoi.

- I-Il a voulut divorcer avec toi ! Je lui ai parlée mais il ne voulait pas m'écouter ! Après ce qu'il ma fait..Alors je l'ai tué Aoi, j'ai fait sa pour toi !

Choquer, la petite Aoi tomba elle aussi raide. Ses jambes ne pouvait plus la tenir debout. Ran et Kogoro étaient occupés à s'occuper de Conan. Megure, quant à lui, emmena Takero. Suivit des deux autres suspectes. Shinichi, qui n'avait pas bouger depuis, rejoignit les Mouri et Edogawa. Et chuchota.

- Elle a surement dit à son ex de le rejoindre sur le toit de l'immeuble sans qu'il sache ce qui l'attendait...

- C-ça va Conan-kun ? s'inquiéta Ran

- O-oui..en quelque sorte.

- Idiot, pourquoi il faut que tu te mêle à une enquête ?! s'énerva Kogoro

Shinichi, pris le bras de Conan d'une violence qui le fit gémir de douleur et il remonta la manche du petit garçon pour mieux regarder la plaie de se dernier. Effectivement, Takero ne l'avait pas manquer, la plaie était asser profonde pour un petit enfant. Shinichi, enleva sa cravate vert et l'enroula au bras de Conan pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Puis il se baissa à la hauteur du jeune garçon, de dos. Conan n'hésita pas et s'accrocha au cou du lycéen tandis que le lycéen pris les jambes du petit garçon pour éviter qu'il ne tombe.

- Le vieux, Ran, sa ne vous dérange pas si je part en éclaireur chez moi ? Ce petit gamin a besoin de premier soins.

- Vas-y, Shinichi, Conan-kun en a bien besoin. Admit Ran.

Avant même que Kogoro eu placer un mot, Shinichi était déjà partit avec Conan à sa charge. Sur le chemin, Conan ne disait pas un mot, et ne bougeait pas. Le lycéen s'inquiéta légèrement, mais fut vite rassurer en entendant son souffle. Il devait sûrement dormir. Une fois arriver, le lycéen détective déposa le petit garçon sur le canapé, se dernier, dormait toujours. Quand il revint, il était avec une trousse de secours il appliqua les premiers soins. Evidemment, la douleur des produit avait réveillé le gamin à lunettes. Quand se fut fini, Ran arriva. Kogoro quant à lui était rentré chez lui. Le détective attendit un peu avant de poser une question à la jeune fille qui venait à peine d'arriver.

- Dit Ran...je peux garder le gamin chez moi quelque temps ?

Ran et Conan le regardèrent étonnées.

- O-oui, si Conan est d'accord, mais pourquoi ?

- Je veux simplement le garder avec moi pour me faire de la compagnie. disait-il en regardant ailleurs.

- Tu ment très mal Shinichi. Mais c'est d'accord. Et toi Conan-kun ?

- S-sa me pose pas de problème.

Shinichi, regarda le petit enfant avec un sourire. Il avait bien l'intention de résoudre cet énigme qu'a cet enfant.


	4. Chapitre 4 : Un lien qui se renforce

_Après deux chapitres minables, je sort enfin quelque chose qui me plait ! :3 En eseprant que vous aussi uwu. En tout cas, il est un peu plus long que les deux dernier, et maintenant, j'ai une idée bien claire de la suite ! ;3_

* * *

><p>- L'Apprentie Détective - Chapitre 4 : Kudô Shinichi et Edogawa Conan, un lien qui se renforce.<p>

Trois jours était passés depuis que Shinichi avait demander à Ran de garder le petit. Mais le lycéen n'avait pas découvert quoi que se soit sur le dénommé Conan. Bien qu'avec lui, son regard était différent, depuis que le calme était revenu, sa nature froide et enfermé sur lui même était lui aussi revenu. Ce qui découragea le lycéen. D'autant plus, que sa ne s'améliorait pas. Depuis hier, le garçon à lunettes n'allait plus à la petite section. Par les plaintes du professeur. L'enseignante avait confiance au jeune Kudô Shinichi pour lui apprendre ce qu'il devait apprendre. Le lycéen avait demander de l'aide à l'inspecteur Megure, pour savoir si quelqu'un connaissait l'enfant. Il avait commencer son enquête, mais cela n'avait rien donnée. Le jeune garçon, n'en disait pas plus. Mais ce qui l'intéressait, chez ce jeune garçon, c'est son admiration sur les livres. Sa fesait deux jours qu'il était plongé dans les Sherlock Holmes et les autres livres. Le jeune Conan, était juste fasciné par les livres. Quand il ne comprenait pas un mot, il demandait à Shinichi. Bien que sa le gênait. Sa vie, se passait plutôt bien. Il fesait en sorte de ne pas se rappeler de ses souvenirs d'avant. Bien qu'il ne se souvient pas. Le soir, il dormait dans un futon, à coté du lycéen.

- SHIN-CHAN ! Hurla une voix féminine, devant la porte d'entrée.

Le lycéen, se retourna, surpris, tandis que le jeune garçon, le regardait, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il se passait. De la porte de la bibliothèque, apparut une jeune femme et un jeune homme.

- M-Maman, Papa !? Qu'est ce que vous faite ici ? S'étonna le lycéen.

- On voulait te voir toi et le petit garçon ! Disait Yukiko, en prenant le ton d'enfant.

Le lycéen, soupira. Sa mère, c'était déjà précipitée sur le jeune garçon à lunettes, maintenant étouffés. Edogawa, se rappela..d'une femme. Mais c'était flou. Il ne la voyait pas bien. Son regard, devint triste. Shinichi, l'avait remarqué. La présence de ses propres parents dérangeait le pauvre enfant. Le lycéen, prit l'enfant dans ses bras.

- Maman, papa, j-je doit y aller, j'ai quelque chose à faire avec Conan-kun.

- C'est pas juste, je voulais encore profiter de ton petit frère ! Bouda la mère.

- C-C'est pas mon petit frère ! S'énerva le lycéen, en sortant de la bibliothèque avec Conan dans ses bras.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortit, pour une quelconque raison, Shinichi avait mit les chaussures du jeune garçon. Mais cette fois-si, Conan c'était défendu pour que le lycéen ne le porte pas. Il n'avait aucune envie de se faire toujours porter. Tout les deux, marchèrent en silence, sans trop savoir ou aller. Le lycéen, n'avait pas envie d'aller voir Ran. Il voulait parler au petit garçon, mais quand il vit se dernier se mettre à pleurer, il comprit que le fait qu'il ai vu ses parents, l'avait blessé et c'était sûrement mit à penser. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit. Il se mit devant Conan, et se baissa à sa hauteur.

- Conan-kun, je suis désolé.

- D-de quoi ?

- Ne fait pas l'innocent, j'ai tout de suite compris. On ne cache rien à un grand Détective Lycéen ! Tu te retiens de pleurer, tu essaye d'être fort, mais le fait de voir mes parents te blesse n'est-ce pas ? Disait-il d'une voix calme et douce.

Conan, ne répondit pas, il fixa le sol. Il avait raison. Il pensa. Il le savait maintenant. Il avait eu des parents. Mais il ne sait pas si ils sont encore vivants. Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils l'aurait abandonné. Il sécha ses larmes. Il le savait, il savait que pleurer ne servait à rien. Sa n'allait pas ramener ses parents pour autant. A ce moment même, il sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui fesait peur. Quelque chose de terrifiant. Un sentiment d'insécurité. Il se retourna. Personne. Il connaissait se sentiment. Mais où, il ne le savait pas. Il se rapprocha du lycéen en se tenant à lui. Il était paralysé. Le lycéen le prit dans ses bras. Il ne protestait pas. Sa seule envie, c'était de partir loin d'ici. De retourner dans la maison de Kudô. La-bas, il le savait, il se sentait en sécurité. Il tenta de placer quand bien même, quelques mot.

- S-Shinichi-niichan...rentrons. Je ne veux pas rester ici.

Shinichi, repartit en direction de sa maison, il le sentait, le petit garçon tremblait. Tremblait de peur. Ils se retrouvèrent en quelque seconde devant la maison des Kudô.

- Tu es sur de vouloir rentrer ? Il y'a encore mes parents.

- Oui. Disait-il sèchement. Je ne veux pas rester dehors.

Sur ses mot, ils rentrèrent tout les deux, tant bien même, Shinichi profita de la présence de ses parents pour leur expliquer la situation. La mère de Shinichi, semblait triste, elle voulait jouer avec le miniature Shinichi. Tandis bien que le père, qui comprenait son fils, avait compris. A chaque fois que Yukiko voulut faire un câlin ou se rapprocher du petit garçon, son mari la retenu. Mais, quand Shinichi demandait à Conan de sortir, se dernier répondait qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Il ne voulait pas remettre les pied dehors. Le jeune Conan était plongé dans les livres de Sherlock Holmes, lire, lui permettait de tout oublier. Et d'essayer de résoudre les enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes. Sa l'amusait. Il pouvait passer des nuit entière à rester dans l'immense bibliothèque. Mais dès qu'il quittait la bibliothèque, il redevenait sombre et enfermé sur lui même.

Un beau matin, comme toujours, alors que le petit garçon pensait pouvoir être tranquille, il fut déranger par son semblable. Qui, avait une annonce à lui faire.

- Conan-kun, j'ai une affaire à résoudre à Osaka, sa te dit de venir ?

Les yeux du jeune enfant s'illuminèrent, cela étonna bien le lycéen. Mais il lui répondit ensuite par un "_non_". Shinichi, légèrement énervé, prit Conan par le col de sa veste. Se dernier se débattait de toute ses forces. Pourtant, il avait envie, d'aller à Osaka résoudre une enquête, depuis qu'il lisait les livres du lycéen, il n'avait envie que de sa. Mais, le sentiment étrange qu'il avait eu, ne lui donnait pas du tout envie d'allé dehors. Dehors, il ne se sentait pas en sécurité.

- J-JE NE VEUX PAS Y ALLER ! Se plaignait le jeune enfant.

- Rah. Sa fait plus de cinq jours que tu es enfermé ici ! Il est tant que tu aille prendre l'air !

- J-je ne veux pas..

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- D-dehors..je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

Shinichi, resta un moment surpris. Il savait que la dernière fois qu'il était sortit, cela l'avait traumatiser, mais jamais il n'avait penser que c'était à se point. Il chuchota donc à l'oreille du petit garçon.

- Alors, je te protégerais petit garnement. Si il y'a le moindre problème, préviens-moi. Je serai là pour que tu te sentes en sécurité.

Le jeune garçon, écarquilla ses yeux, il était surpris. Pour une raison inconnu, il s'était mit à rougir. Il se laissa faire. Il ne disait plus rien. Dehors, Shinichi, tenait fermement la main du petit garçon qui fixait le sol en marchant. Le début de l'hiver arrivait déjà. Et cela fesait à peine un mois que la vie du petit garçon de 5 ans avait commencer. Sur le chemin de la gare, il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour tenter de parler. Mais rien ne sortait. A par la, ou ils allaient arrivés à la gare.

- Arigato...Shinichi-niichan.

Shinichi l'avait entendu, et sourit simplement. Il sentait que la main du petit garçon serrait la sienne. Edogawa, n'osait plus regarder le lycéen qui lui ressemblait. Ils étaient arrivés à la gare. Ils étaient assit au place normal, pas de luxe, mais normal sa leur allait tout à fait.

- Conan-kun, met toi du coté de la fenêtre, sa sera mieux.

Conan, avait compris qu'il fesait sa pour le protéger. Il se sentait comme un poids, mais il était content, que quelqu'un s'occupe vraiment de lui. Conan, fit une sieste tout le long du trajet, lire autant de livre à son si jeune age l'avait épuisé. Kudô, avait posé sa veste sur le petit garçon qui dormait tranquillement. Pendant tout le long du voyage, il réfléchissait. Non à son enquête lieu à Osaka, mais au petit garçon. Il se rappela des événement. Ran l'avait trouvée devant l'agence. L'intrus, était cette grande veste. Il devait demander à Conan ou il avait mit cette veste. Il y pensera pour plus tard. Puis, il se rappela que Ran l'avait dit que Conan viendrait du parc Tropical Land. Derrière une remise, du moins, c'est là où il se serait réveillé seul. Il était, maintenant, décidé d'allé à cet endroit. Peut être qu'il pouvait y trouver quelque indices. Le seul problème était la. C'était, que le jour juste avant ou Ran avait retrouvé Conan, ou Conan semblait être à Tropical Land juste hier soir avant la trouvaille de Ran, c'est que, eux aussi ont été à Tropical Land ce soir la. Était-ce seulement une coïncidence ? Peut être qu'il réfléchissait simplement trop. Quand ils furent arrivés, Shinichi, réveilla le petit endormis. Ce dernier, avait, bien dormis. Il avait sentit la présence de Kudô à coté de lui, et se sentait en sécurité maintenant.

- Kudô-kun ! Cria une voix grave au loin de la gare.

- Hattori ! Tu es déjà là ? S'étonna le semblable du petit garçon.

- Bien sur idiot.

- L'enquête doit être dur pour que tu m'appelle.

- Ouais, ouais, c'est qui se gosse ?

Shinichi, pris Conan, en le prenant une fois de plus, dans ses bras pour qu'Hattori le voit mieux.

- Edogawa Conan, c'est un petit garçon qui ne se souviens plus de rien.

- Un mystère à résoudre ! S'excita Hattori.

- Oi,oi, cet énigme, c'est moi qui doit la résoudre !

- Méchant.

Shinichi, reposa Conan et se baissa à sa hauteur, un peu perdu.

- Lui, c'est Hattori Heiji, un lycéen détective, comme moi, mais il n'est pas meilleur que moi.

- H-Heiji-niichan ? Chuchotait, le jeune Edogawa.

- C'est exact ! rirait discrètement le lycéen.

- Je vous entend vous deux la ! N'empêche, vous vous ressembler beaucoup !

- Je sait, je sait, Ran a crut que c'était mon frère caché. Soupira se dernier.

- Sa ne m'étonne pas ! Bon, allons-y sans plus attendre !

Il y'avait une voiture de police juste devant la gare, ils y montèrent sans tarder. Shinichi, et Conan, était impatient d'arriver, ils voulaient connaitre les détails de l'enquête. Shinichi, vit Conan, et ne put s'empêcher de lui tripoter la tête.

- A-arrête ! Se défendait le petit Conan.

- Héhé, tu a des épi sur la tête, sa t'apprendra à ne pas dormir p'tit coquin.

Il ne le savait pas pourquoi, mais le fait d'être avec lui, le rassurait maintenant, énormément. Il était content. Si seulement il avait put être son petit frère, il était sûr qu'ils s'entendraient bien. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'avait plus de souvenir, et ses propres souvenirs lui semblait déjà douloureux. Il réfléchissait un moment. Pour lui, du temps qu'il est avec Shinichi. Il pourrait être tranquille. Vivre une vie normal. Il sourit. Pour une fois. Bien que se serait le dernier. Shinichi, était assez surpris. Ce gamin qui ne souriait jamais, venait de le faire. Le lycéen se sentait fière, il avait réussi. Du moins, il a réussit à avancer dans son lien avec le petit garçon timide et renfermé. Et lui aussi sourit.


	5. Chapitre 5 : L'affaire des meurtres

- L'Apprentie Détective - Chapitre 5 : L'affaire des meurtres en forêt.

Ils étaient arrivés sur les lieux. C'est d'abord, l'inspecteur Otaki, qui nous présenta la scène. A vrai dire, ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin d'explication, car tout ce qu'ils voyaient, leur suffisaient déjà amplement. Ils étaient arrivés sur une montagne, couvert d'une forêt. Donc, le meilleur endroit pour faire un crime, en pleine nuit. Et la victime, était, actuellement allongée au sol, inerte. Cette victime, proche d'un arbre, avait une énorme marque de coupure au niveau du cou, ce qui, avait dû entraîner une énorme perte de sang. Mais il n'y avait pas que sa, en bas de sa jambe, il y'avait une profonde marque de morsure. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait pas être fait par un animal. Pourtant, elle avait une énorme morsure d'animal au bassin. Elle semblait s'être débattu de cet animal. Mais le coup de morsure dans le bassin, avait eu raison d'elle. Morte sur le coup, et de la perte de sang. Shinichi, rien qu'à la vue, avait déjà déduit, que cet mort, ne venait pas que d'un seul animal sauvage. Car la plaie dans son cou, était sûrement causé par un couteau de cuisine. Ses cheveux, semblait avoir été aussi couper.

- La victime, a été retrouvée à 8 heures du matin, sa mort est estimé entre 23 heure et 1 heure. Elle est la cinquième victime morte dans cet forêt. Toutes, ont eu une plaie dans le cou, des morsures, et ses traces bizarre en bas de la jambe, ainsi que les cheveux coupés et tous, sont des femmes mortes. Aucune n'avait un lien entre eux. Et toutes, sont mortes entre cet heure. Cette victime, s'appelait Kazashi Tsuki, 24 ans. Toutes les victimes étaient âgées entre 20 et 25 ans. Leur seuls point commun, est qu'elles avaient juste les cheveux long. Malheureusement, nous n'avons pas trouvés de suspect.

- Je vois..S'exprima le lycéen. Plongé dans ses profondes pensées.

Le lycéen, c'était rapproché de la pauvre victime, et l'examinait en se baissant. Le petit garçon, fixait les morsures causé par cet animal. Il réfléchissait lui aussi, et appela Kudô, en le tirant par sa veste. Ce dernier, se retourna.

- Dit, ces successions de crimes, me rappelle le chien des Baskervilles..Chuchota le jeune Conan. Légèrement excité par cet enquête.

Le lycéen, tapota la tête du petit garçon, il avait bien raison. Bien que, ceci, ne se ressemblait pas totalement. Mais plus ils y restèrent, plus la forêt, avait l'air de devenir sombre alors qu'il était tout juste midi. Le vent se fesait entendre entre les arbres, elle soufflait de plus en plus fort. A croire que c'était une sorte d'avertissement. Conan, c'était, maintenant mit, dos contre un arbre, asseyant de se réchauffer. Le vent était bien plus fort qu'à Tokyo et, il n'avait pas pris de tenu faite pour le froid. Plus le bruit du vent, s'amplifiait, plus se dernier, commençait à se méfier de tout ceux qui l'entourait. Quand, il sentit une main sur son épaule. Le gamin à lunettes se retourna furtivement, à l'affût, et par peur.

- Du calme, du calme ! Recula légèrement le lycéen Hattori Heiji.

- H-Heiji-niichan !?

- Je me demandais juste, si tu ne commençait pas à avoir faim ?

- C-c'est bon, je n'ai pas faim.

Mais son ventre, en dit le contraire. Il gargouillait tellement fort, que même Shinichi, l'avait entendu. Il sortit de ses pensées, lui aussi commençait à avoir faim. Hattori, pris le bras du petit garçon, pour faire en sorte de l'éloigner du détective, qui étudiait. Se dernier, se sentait, en danger avec lui. Il s'enleva du détective de l'ouest et fonça droit vers le détective de l'est, se cacher derrière lui, en tenant fermement sa veste.

- Oi, Gamin revient ici et dérange pas Kudô !

Edogawa, fit non de la tête, il n'avait décidément, aucune envie d'aller avec ce garçon à l'accent d'Osaka. Shinichi, rigola légèrement, et prit la main du petit garçon apeuré. Puis se leva, en allant voir, le détective de l'ouest.

- K-Kudô !

- Je crois qu'il ne t'aime pas. Ricana le détective de l'est. Tu lui a fait peur.

- J'ai juste voulus l'emmener manger ! Pas le faire peur, bouda le détective de l'ouest.

Le petit garçon, pensa. Il voulait placer un mot, mais il ne pouvait pas. Au finale, les deux détectives et le petit garçon, étaient tout les trois, partit manger dans un restaurant. Pendant toute la durée du restaurant, Conan, était resté collé au lycéen de l'est. Il était méfiant envers le détective de l'ouest. Il était maintenant bien plus qu'attaché au détective par ce qui lui avait dit, et il se sentait en sécurité. Hattori, était un peu jaloux. A chaque fois qu'il essayait de se rapprocher du petit garçon, se dernier, s'accrocha plus fort au détective, et reculait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tant que le détective à l'accent d'Osaka était là, il ne pouvait pas être enfermer sur lui même tranquillement. Pendant le repas, Conan, malgré sa méfiance envers Hattori, ne mangeait pas beaucoup. Bien que son ventre, avait dit le contraire. Ce fut, Shinichi, qui lui fit manger. Sa technique était simple. Il connaissait maintenant, en quelques jours le caractère du petit garçon, et savait bien qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le traite comme un enfant. Il avait jouer le coup de la cuillère volante. Ce qui fit bien rire Hattori. Le petit garçon, avait prit de la main de Shinichi, la fourchette, et c'était mit à manger. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas tout finit.

- Bon. Kudô. Commença sérieusement Hattori. Que pense-tu de cette affaire ?

- Elle est complexe. Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'indices. Et pas de suspect. Je comprend pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à la résoudre. Mais, je pense, qu'on devrait y rester une nuit, si jamais cela se reproduit, nous aurons le criminel directement.

- Je pense aussi. Je vais prévenir Otaki-han ! Disait-il en partant en direction de la sortie pour téléphoner.

Une fois seul, le détective, réfléchissait à l'enquête, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappela du petit garçon et de ce qu'il lui avait promis. Il ne pouvait sûrement pas garantir sa sécurité dans cet forêt sombre.

- Conan-kun, tu ferais mieux d'aller chez Hattori pour se soir !

Conan, le regarda, surpris. Il lui dit simplement non de la tête. Il ne voulait pas être séparé de lui.

- Conan-kun ! Si tu reste avec moi se soir, je ne peux pas garantir ta sécurité ! Continua le lycéen.

Le petit garçon, baissa la tête. Les lunettes empêchait le lycéen de le regarder. Le gamin à lunettes lui répondit simplement.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je sait que tu me protégeras. J-j'en assume la responsabilité..

Le lycéen, fut d'abord surpris par cette réponse sèche et clair du petit garçon. Mais, Shinichi, ne pouvait pas résister, face à se petit garçon. Il accepta. Il allait faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

- Bon, on y va Conan-kun ?

- Hai ! Répondit-il, avec une légère excitation dans sa voix.

Tout les deux, sortirent de table, la note avait déjà été payée, et purent tout les deux, partirent rejoindre Hattori. Se dernier, venait juste de finir son appel. Il était un peu difficile de convaincre Hattori de laisser Conan avec eux, mais au bout d'un moment, il accepta. Se n'était que le début de l'après midi, étant donnée qu'il devait, maintenant, attendre la nuit. Pendant cet après-midi, ils étaient tout les trois dans les centre commerciaux pour s'occuper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. Evidemment, les deux fan de Sherlock Holmes, c'était tout deux dirigés dans une librairie, et, étaient, maintenant, tout les deux, en train de lire des romans policier. Le détective de l'ouest, regarda les deux fan, lire, et soupira. Le temps, passa ainsi. Il fesait maintenant nuit noir, bien qu'il n'était que 17 heure. A 17h30, ils étaient déjà arrivés. Tous, se séparèrent en groupe de deux, Hattori et Kudô, étaient ensemble, avec le petit Conan, évidemment. Après avoir pénétré dans cet forêt ils avaient l'impression, qu'il fesait encore plus noir qu'en dehors de la forêt, tout les deux, étaient munis d'une lampe de poche. Le vent, soufflait encore bien plus fort que se matin, le vent se fondait avec le craquement des branches d'arbres assez nombreux. Et à part le vent, tout était très silencieux et il fesait très noir. Les deux détectives, étaient à l'affût de toute autres bruits. Tandis que Conan, au moindre bruit qui lui semblait suspect, s'accrochait au pantalon du jeune lycéen. Tandis que lui, lui prenait la main de temps en temps, pour le rassurer. Conan, l'avait bien sentit. Shinichi, bien qu'il était sérieux, serrait bien la main du petit garçon. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Deux bonnes heures passèrent, sans rien qu'il ne se passent. Mais ils étaient déjà perdus. Plus ils avançaient, plus ils ne savaient plus où ils étaient. Ce, qui, risquait de les désavantager si il se passait quelque chose. Mais ce qui inquiéta les deux détectives, malgré que cet forêt n'est pas non plus, immense, ils n'avaient rencontrés aucun policier depuis qu ils avaient commencer à enquêter. Deux heures n'étaient que passer, donc ils se dirent qu'ils allaient sûrement en croisés un bientôt...

- Conan-kun, tu n'a pas trop froid ? Questionna le lycéen, pour cesser le silence pensant.

- N-non..

Shinichi le savait, en tenant sa main froide, il le sentait trembler. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose. Le petit garçon, vit au loin, une lumière, qu'il fit remarquer au deux lycéens, malheureusement, c'était juste une lampe de poche usée. Se qui fit soupirer les deux lycéens, tandis qu'Edogawa, recula pour laisser les deux détective se relever. Du moins, il posa le pied sur quelque chose de plus froid que l'herbe et métallique. Mais à peine avait il eu le temps de le remarquer, qu'il avait mit le pied sur un piège à loup. Ce qui le fit hurler de douleur. Les deux détectives, par sont cris, se retournèrent rapidement quand il virent le jeune garçon, maintenant à terre, prit par le piège. Shinichi, horrifié par la scène, se précipita sur le piège et l'étira du mieux qu'il pouvait. Tandis qu'Hattori, tira le petit garçon, hors du piège. Les deux détectives, commencèrent à mieux comprendre la situation et les meurtres. Les deux détectives, fixèrent la jambe du petit garçon. Celle-ci était en sang. Par chance, le piège n'avait pas touché les partit importantes de la jambe. Mais il était urgent d'arrêté le saignement. Sur un enfant, la perte de sang est bien plus importante. Kudô, enleva sa veste, et déchira la manche de cette veste pour l'attacher à la jambe du dernier, pour éviter qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Bien que sa ne pouvait pas tenir très longtemps. Quand ils reportèrent leur yeux sur le visage du petit enfant, ils remarquèrent que se dernier, ne bougeait plus, et qu'il avait les yeux fermés.

- Conan-kun !? Conan-kun ! Réponds-moi !

Il rouvrit légèrement ses yeux, en voyant Kudô.

- J-Je vais bien..

Il essaya de bouger, mais la douleur à la jambe fut la plus forte. Bientôt, ils entendirent des aboiement lointain qui se rapprochèrent.

- Kudô...chuchota le détective de l'ouest.

- Oui. Je crois aussi avoir compris.

Le petit garçon, bien qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger, pouvait encore entendre. Il ne comprenait, pas se qu'ils avaient tout deux compris. Mais, le détective de l'est, pris d'un coup le blessé dans ses bras, et partirent, loin. Jusqu'à être hors de porté. Ils auraient voulut sortir de cet forêt, ou au moins rencontré un agent fessant des recherches, pour soigner le blessé. Mais ils étaient bel et bien perdus. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour parler et reprendre leur souffle.

- K-Kudô. Je comprend mieux comment a fait le meurtrier.

- Oui. Il utilise les pièges à loup pour attraper sa proie. Et, l'odeur du sang, je pense, attire surement le chien, d'après les aboiement. Suivie du meurtrier, qui achève sa proie.

- Mais comment explique-tu que se ne sont que des femmes qui sont tombées dans ses pièges !?

- Je pense, qu'il a dut les inviter à un certains endroits. Le fait est, que la marque comme une sorte de morsure au bas de la jambe de chaque victime, prouve que cela a été causé par se piège ci. Le meurtrier, a dut enlever après, le piège pour éviter tout soupçons.

- Si, ta déduction est exacte, le chien risque de ne pas tarder à retrouver notre trace non !? Puis, le meurtrier, a dû, remarquer, que celui qui pense s'être fait pris dans son piège n'est pas seul !

- Oui. Mais, pour le moment, nous avons un bon appât. Le chien nous suivra jusqu'au petit matin pour nous retrouver. Autant tiré cela comme une chance d'attraper le meurtrier.

- K-Kudô ! Comment veux-tu attraper cette bête féroce avec le meurtrier !?

- Nous allons brouiller la piste du chien, en espérant que se soit en bien un. Je vais donc simplement appliquer une feuille de menthe sur la blessure pour faire partir l'odeur du sang. Je pense, qu'ainsi, le chien va abandonner, et le meurtrier, ira surement à son repaire. La-bas, nous aviserons.

- C'est risqué, mais je te suis.

Le petit garçon, avait tout entendu. Il voulait les aider, bien qu'il ne pouvait pas. Prit de fatigue, il s'endormit. Le détective de l'est, passa une feuille de menthe trouvé dans les environs, sur la jambe du petit garçon, et l'attacha sur sa jambe. Les aboiement, se fesait de nouveau entendre et se rapprochèrent. Hattori, aida Kudô à faire monter le petit garçon dans l'arbre, suivit de lui. Ils espéraient, que caché dans un arbre, on ne puissent pas les trouver. Ils éteignirent leur lampe de poche. Et quelque minutes plus tard, une ombre en sortit. C'était un chien. Qui semblait avoir faim. Il montrait ses crocs et était prêt a tout déchiqueter. Les deux détectives, retinrent leur souffle en voyant se gros chien. Suivi, du soit-disant meurtrier. C'était une femme, à la plus grande surprise des deux détectives. Elle était bien grande et elle avait les cheveux long brun. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, déçu de n'avoir trouvé personne et rappela son chien.

- Rentrons, Jaro.

Quand ils furent un peu plus loin, les deux détectives, soupira de soulagement. Leur technique avait pour le moment, bien marcher. Ils descendirent de l'arbre, en fesant bien attention, de ne pas faire de bruit. Ils avaient beau suivre le meurtrier, ils avaient l'impression, que le chemin de son repaire, leur prenaient des heures et des heures. Ils ne savaient même plus quel heure il était. Quand, enfin, ils furent arrivés, ils pouvaient voir une petite maison en bois. Ce qui, surprit Hattori, qui, avaient pourtant fouillé toute la forêt. La meurtrière, attacha son chien devant cet petite maison en bois, se qui risquait de compliquer la tache. Hattori, sortit sont portable, mais il n'y avait pas de réseaux. Donc impossible de prévenir quelqu'un. Mais il pouvait en profiter pour regarder l'heure. 23h40. Se qui les surpris, beaucoup, car ils n'avaient pas l'impression d'avoir été restés aussi longtemps dans cet forêt.

- Kudô. Que faisons nous maintenant ?

- Nous allons l'attirer à l'extérieur pour que nous puissions fouillés à l'intérieur de cet maison.

- L'important est de l'attraper non ?

- Nous n'avons rien pour nous défendre, peut être quand allant dedans, on trouvera de quoi l'attraper.

Sur ces mot, ils en profitèrent pour lancer des pierres dans une autre direction de la forêt, heureusement, le chien était très attentif, et aboyait directement, ce qui fit sortir la meurtrière, et, était une fois de plus, sortit avec le gros chien. Les deux détectives, avec le petit garçon dans les bras du détective de l'est, se précipitèrent en direction de la maison et y entrèrent pour s'y enfermer à clé. Leur surprise, fut d'abord de trouver plein de photo de fille, dont certaines, que reconnaissait Hattori . Et d'autre, qui, était surement ces prochaines victimes. Les photo des victimes morte, avaient une croix rouge. Les deux détectives, purent trouvés un revolver. Kudô, posa le petit garçon, au sol,calé contre un mur. En attendant l'arrivée de la meurtrière. Bien qu'elle fut arrivé, elle était elle aussi armée.

- Yamashi Akira. Vous êtes suspectée d'être la meurtrière de ses meurtres. Annonçait calmement Shinichi, avec le revolver à la main.

- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à faire !?

- Vous avez tuée ces victimes, simplement parce qu'elle vous rappelait votre meilleure amie qui a tenter de vous tuer en mettant le feu à votre maison n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle n'a pas eu de pitié ! Elle a détruit ma vie, elle m'a fait cette cicatrice, disait-elle en montrant une partie de son visage déformé par le feu.

- Tant bien même, c'est pas une raison, pour tuer des innocent. Veuillez vous rendre calmement !

- Vous pouvez toujours courir !

Elle se rapprochait dangereusement du lycéen, armé de son couteau de cuisine, prêt à la tuer. Shinichi, eu le réflexe de l'éviter, mais en fut blesser au bras gauche. La meurtrière se percuta contre un mur, avant d'apercevoir, non loin, le petit garçon blessé.

- Je vois. C'est lui qui s'est pris dans mon piège. Sa l'apprendra a être trop curieux.

Kudô, surpris par ces paroles, s'énerva. Bien qu'Hattori, essaya de le calmer. Il n'était pas aussi curieux que sa, il voulait simplement rester avec Kudô. Et à cause de lui, c'était lui qui c'est pris le piège au lieu de Kudô. Il s'en voulait. Alors, que la meurtrière, allait foncé droit sur le petit garçon, Kudô, pointa sont revolver en direction de la meurtrière et tira..

Celle-ci, tomba à terre. Elle n'était pas morte. Kudô, avait tiré en direction de ses jambes, en les frôlant. Par se coup de feu, plusieurs policier et agent arrivèrent sur les lieux. Akira, fut emmener en salle d'interrogatoire. Pendant que, le petit garçon, était emmené à l'hôpital. Suivit des deux détectives.

Edogawa, ouvrit les yeux, la douleur à la jambe, était moins présente. Il regarda autour de lui, il y'avait Shinichi et Heiji. Qui furent tout deux rassurer de voir que le petit garçon allait bien. Il sentit bien, qu'on lui avait fait un bandage à la jambe. Il se leva, pour avoir des explications. Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit que Shinichi, était blessé au bras gauche. Par le couteau de cuisine.

- S-Shinichi-niichan, qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? S'inquiéta le petit garçon, dans un calme le plus profond.

- A-ah sa, ne t'inquiète pas, la meurtrière ma simplement frôlé avec son couteau de cuisine. M-mais revenons-en au plus important, toi, comment tu va ?

- ..Beaucoup mieux que depuis la forêt. Avoua-t-il.

- Je suis désolé, je t'avait promis de te protéger, mais je n'ai pas réussi.

- N-non. C'est de ma faute, j'ai reculer. Puis, j'ai du être un poids pour vous.

- Au contraire ! S'exclama Hattori. Grace à toi, on a compris le stratagème du meurtrier, et on a put l'avoir facilement !

Le gamin à lunettes, soupira. Mais d'un autre coté, il était content que tout se termine bien. Il pouvait sortir cet après-midi, et donc, ils pouvaient tout les deux rentrer chez eux. Hattori, était partit faire autre chose, tandis que, Conan, avait insisté pour que Shinichi reste au près de lui. Depuis que l'enquête était maintenant terminé, et que Hattori n'était plus dans sa chambre, il avait repris sont air enfermé sur lui même. Dans le journal, les deux détective fesait déjà la une.

- Dit, Conan-kun, pourquoi tu n'a pas voulut aller manger avec Hattori se matin ?

Maintenant, il pouvait le dire.

- ..J-je ne veux pas me trouver loin de toi quand je suis dehors..

Shinichi, sourit, se gamin lui fesait maintenant confiance, mais le fait qu'il ne voulait pas le quitter dehors, c'est que sa peur d'être seul dehors ne l'avait pas encore quitter. La mâtiné, passa tranquillement, jusqu'au moment, ou il put enfin sortir de l'hôpital. Conan, avait un peu de mal à marcher. On lui avait donner une béquille, bien que sa ne l'enchantait pas. Devant la gare, alors que le petit garçon et le lycéen allait partir, il reçu un coup de fil de Ran.

- R-Ran ? Qu'est ce qui y'a ?

- Shinichi ! On a offert trois places pour Tropical Land à mon père, sa te dit de venir avec Conan-kun ?

- E-Encore !?

- Allez ! Juste pour Conan-kun !

- Oui,oui, comme tu veux. Donc, pour quand ?

- Dimanche prochain, à 11 heures, sa te va ?

- Pas de problème !

Il raccrocha, il soupira, mais se rappela que c'était une bonne opportunité d'aller à Tropical Land, avec Conan, il pourrait surement bien avancer dans sa propre enquête.

- Conan-kun, Ran nous a invitée à Tropical Land dimanche prochain, sa ne te dérange pas ?

Edogawa, recula légèrement, il savait qu'il c'était réveillé la-bas, et n'avait pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais il répondit simplement que sa ne le dérangeait pas le moins de monde. Mais rien ne passe à coté du lycéen détective...

* * *

><p>Voici la fin de se long chapitre ! :3 C'est bien le plus long que j'ai écrit jusqu'à aujourd'hui ! o^o. Je suis désolée pour le nombre de faute que j'ai du faire, mais les long chapitre, c'est pas pour moi . A partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront moins fréquent à cause de la rentré o, j'essayerai dans poster au moins un toute les semaines mais je ne promet rien uu


End file.
